Forget to Stop Them
by misowned
Summary: This is probably the 100th version of the scene in 6x22 "The Hole in the Heart". I decided to do my own take on it, delve into the emotion, mostly. I hope you like it, it's my 1st Bones fic. Tell me if there are typoes :  Temperence Brennan/Seeley Booth


**Forgot to Stop Them**

_I have just been completely obsessed with this scene. And angry because they should have given us at least a little bit more. And happy because it happened. And simply fangirling like mad._

_This is my first Bones fic, so play nice._

_If you're looking for smut here, go else where, I didn't feel like it, and this scene – these characters – I love them way too much right now. But I just had to change what Brennan was wearing, sorry :)_

_Just something sweet and suggestive. R&R, really hope you enjoy – M_

In the moment that he realized he was pointing a gun at his partner, his breath hitched.

She was standing quietly in his doorway, eyes wide and bright with unshed tears.

Her legs stretched long and thinly from the hem of his sweatshirt. Her toes curled uneasily against the floor, her feet crossing and twitching against each other. A warmth rushed through Booth when he realized she could be wearing nothing but what he had given her. The dark fabric engulfed he figure. Curiosity flooded him.

In the pungent moment of sadness, of pain and hurt, Booth acknowledged his attraction to Brennan. Who wouldn't want her? She was smart and funny and cute in every possible and unique way ... she was completely stunning. Flawless even. She had a different beauty than any of the other women Booth had been close to. You didn't have to look hard to see it, but it was something burning beneath a hard shell.

Booth suddenly felt fullish and guilty for admiring her in this vulnerable moment, but he had always held back.

Right now, in the darkness before dawn, both of these bodies opened up to each other. In mind ... and in soul. They both felt like now, more than ever they had nothing to lose that hadn't already been lost.

Their eyes met in a strong second of connection as he placed his gun back down and she drew closer.

The words didn't matter, not right now. She only needed to know that he cared, that he believed in her being a good person. His eyes alone conveyed that emotion, and despair at everything, despair at her student's death, at the fact that it could be Booth lifeless, at the fact that they had never had a chance, welled up from her in every sob.

Booth reassured her. He pulled her closer at her request, but he would have done it anyways. Anything for his partner. Anything for his greatest friend.

Anything for the woman who was his everything.

_"My eyes are finally open, I owe it all to you, everything I am, I owe it all to you."_

_"When I don't get it right, and I've been up all night, you're always there."_

It seemed as if all the experiences possible in more than six years of knowing each other had been culminating toward this moment. Neither could turn back as the walls had already been broken the moment his arms encircled her. They fell to the mattress.

Her hair dampened with tears. Her bangs, which he had loved the moment he had seen them, slipped between his fingers as he caressed her face lightly. Salty moisture smoothed across her skin as he gently wiped it away as best he could.

She couldn't stop crying, and he just held her as she sobbed herself into a quiet inertness, completely aware the world was there, but not caring why or how like she had from her very first scientific experiment.

She could tell that she was in Booth's apartment, in Booth's bed, in Booth's arms. She felt safe and unaware and Booth whispered words of comfort and calm. His voice always soothed her, dark, low...

It felt sudden when he stopped talking. Brennan jerked her head up, looking him in the eyes.

"I thought you were asleep..."

"Well, I can understand that since I was so quiet and still, I don't usually stay awake, it's not - "

Booth's hand caught hers and squeezed slightly.

Suddenly quiet, she shifted closer to him, over him, nuzzling her face against his chest and clutching his ribs, hugging his torso. Booth's eyes eased closed and they sighed together in exhaustion at the previous day's events.

At last they both surrendered to sleep.

"_Close your eyes and tell me what you see..."_

At five thirty, Booth woke to the sound of Brennan's sobs. She had rolled off of him and was curled on the other side of the bed, facing away from him. The sun was the tiniest bit over the horizon, and her back was silhouetted lightly.

Brennan felt Booth's breath on the back of her neck. The earth froze as his hands stroked her hips slowly, trailing his fingers down her body, then up under soft fabric that smelled like him. Rough skin ran over bear hips and upward. He was not taking advantage of her, and Brennan suddenly realized this was exactly what she wanted. Before she knew what she was doing her lips were on his and her hands in his hair. Booth smiled slightly into her mouth as their tongues met fiercely in something different and more beautiful than he could ever have imagined.

Booth pulled her smaller body closer, carefully feeling each bones, each rib, as he slipped the sweatshirt over her head.

Perfectly structured.

"_When I'm not strong enough and it's all too much..."_

This was not overtly sexual. This was too much at once to be lustful. As they squeezed each other closer, as close as possible, the pain began to go away. Like it always did when they touched. The desperation which so often reigned in their lives was accepted and put to rest whenever they were together.

But together in this way? It dissipated.

They were only Seeley and Temperence, two people in love. No Bones and Special Agent Booth, partners. Just two uncomplicated people in a world that forgot to stop them from loving each other. The need was gone, and replaced? Pure happiness.

They had all the time in the world, and they had nothing to stop them.

_Pretty please R&R?_

Song quotes from "I Owe It All to You" by XCD154


End file.
